Snow Walk
by SassmonsterNinja
Summary: Story 3 of Week 2 of my 4 weeks of Ficmas! Kaoru and Butch go on a snow walk, but will they come back with more? PJO and HP REFERENCES AND SPOILERS


Me: Here's Day 7? On Day 8 of my 25 days of Ficmas! Oh, PPGZ, my old stomping grounds. My first fan fiction. Memories. Luv ya baes!

AU Butch likes Kaoru but they r just friends and she never noticed

I OWN NOTHING (something I forget all the time when I'm writing, I promise I only have 23 dollars.)

* * *

><p>Snow Walk<p>

Kaoru's phone vibrated in her head. The raven-haired girl groaned loudly. The message read, 'SNOW DAY! Walk or nah?' She read the first part three times over. Did… did that say SNOW DAY? She glanced out her window to see heavy snowflakes falling on an already impressive snow-covered ground. She texted back, 'SLEEEP'. There was the vibration of her phone, and the sound of pebbles on her glass balcony door. 'No'. Kaoru opened the balcony door and glanced down to see her childhood hood companion and partner-in-crime Butch Takeshi, grinning widely at her from under his many layers. She stuck out her middle finger at him. He made a heart with his gloved hands. 'Give me thirty minutes'.

Butch waited outside as his friend-clone (they looked so alike people called them clones) dressed. The snow got him excited, the icy flakes bringing back the joyous strains of childhood. Kaoru clunked out of the Matsubara household, a pseudo-angry face across her features. "You dragged me out here, and Jesus it's cold. Where are we going today?" Walks in the snow were quite commonplace for them to share, a tradition of adventuring in the snow.

"Books and cocoa?" Butch suggested. Kaoru smiled and nodded, and two began their tromp to a very nice book store.

X X X

Ink and Sips was a very nice bookstore that was quite alternative compared to most bookstores. It still had the used paper smell and ink smudges were on the tables from various signings like most bookstores, but Ink and Sips was kind of like a library-bookstore storm. There were nooks and comfortable chairs everywhere, and an assortment of blankets and slippers for cold people. Hot cocoa, cider, and sipping caramel were free and encouraged for when people sat and read books, and a cashier for when people wanted to buy already dog-eared or shiny new books. Ink and Sips was a hole in the wall type of library-bookstore-hot drink emporium, and Butch and Kaoru liked it that way.

Kaoru wrapped herself in a red arabesque-patterned fleece blanket, her jacket, scarf, and hat hung on the hangers. Her shoes were placed next to her, and she was reading _Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix_ while drinking her sipping caramel. Butch was across from her in the same wall nook, sharing her blanket and reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _while sipping hot cider. Yes, our two energetic, athletic child-teens were sitting down and having a Potter-off. Next to Butch was the last book, ready for Kaoru to read. Kaoru was so comfortable she wasn't wearing her usual contacts, but instead her hipster-rimmed glasses. They finished around the same time, and had a trade-off. Kaoru handed Butch TOoP, put TGoF on the ground, and was handed _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. The two finished the series and bought their favorite books: Kaoru with TPoA and Butch with THBP. "What next?" Butch asked, wiping his eyes from what he promised were not tears.

"Park?" Kaoru asked dismally, wiping away tears she wasn't ashamed of. At least Fred had Connor to talk to…

X X X

The two were walking, holding thermos full of contraband sipping caramel and apple cider, through the snow covered park. Many children were sledding down snowy hill with garbage bin tops, having snowball fights, and making snow angels. Adults sat and read in the cold, and one artist was sitting and sketching icicles upon frost-kissed trees. "Kara?" Butch asked, glancing down at his friend.

"Yeah, Butch?" Kaoru cocked her head to the side, her long hair following the curve of her neck from under her beanie.

"It's really nice out today." The two greens walked shoulder to shoulder, nearing the pond that was now being used as a skating rink.

"I know that, Butchie boy." She rolled her eyes, but giggled at his newfound awkwardness.

"Can I do something right now?" he finally asked.

"Sure, what is it?" She turned to him. He leaned down, his apple-y, cinnamon-y breath over her mouth.

"Just a little something I've wanted to do for the longest time." He closed the distance and kissed her, in the clearing with weeping willows covered in ice drops. The artist glanced up and trashed her first sketch, opting for the nicer kiss scene. The pencil was fast against the thick paper as she mapped out the curve of Butch's figure, the tapering of Kaoru's hips, Kaoru's hands on the sides of Butch's face. The two separated, and Kaoru blushed as if she was Momoko.

"The hell, Butch?" she whispered softly.

"I like you," he pushed on, "and I have for quite a while." Kaoru blushed even redder,

"You're a major baka." This didn't stop her from grabbing his hand as they marched home, her face almost burgundy and a large grin on his.

* * *

><p>Me: AH SHO FLUFFEH! R&amp;R and luv y'alls!<p> 


End file.
